Pups Save a Hoot
- Albanian= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuriang Chase | airdate = February 8, 2014 March 5, 2014 March 11, 2014 March 18, 2014 March 25, 2014 March 31, 2014 June 17, 2014 October 24, 2014 September 29, 2015 March 4, 2016 June 29, 2019 | overall = 37 | writer = Simon Nicholson | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Go All Monkey" | next = "Pups Save a Bat"}} "Pups Save a Hoot" is the second segment of the 20th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol must save Mama Hootie before the tree she is in falls in the bay. Will the PAW Patrol help save Little Hootie's Mama? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Little Hootie (first appearance) *Mama Hootie (first appearance) The episode begins with a windy morning in Adventure Bay, as we pan over to a tree that is home to a mother owl and her baby. When the strong winds cause the trunk to crack, and the tree starts to fall, the mother owl orders her baby to flee, just in time. After the tree falls over, the baby owl goes to check on his mom, who is trapped in the knothole where they live, unable to escape. Although the mother owl tries to show her baby she's fine, the wind picks up again, carrying the baby owl all the way to the Lookout. The baby owl arrives and passes by Rubble's pup house, then bumps into the door of Chase's pup house, waking him up. As Chase gives the baby owl the name "Little Hootie," he wonders what's wrong. As Little Hootie hoots his emergency, he then wants Chase to follow him. Chase follows him all the way back to his tree, where Little Hootie reveals that his mom is trapped inside. Chase attempts to dig an opening out from under the tree, but he is forced to stop when the tree slides further towards the cliff edge. Fearing for the owl inside, Chase knows they need more help, and takes Little Hootie back to the Lookout to get Ryder. Ryder is doing his repairs on the engine on his ATV when Chase called him. As Chase tells about his friend and the problem, Ryder is impressed that Chase can understand Little Hootie's hoots, and agrees to help. After Marshall crashes into Chase as Chase warns him to watch out for Little Hootie, the pups get topside and get their orders: Chase and Rubble will go with Ryder to try and prevent the tree from going over the cliff edge, and create a means for the larger owl to escape before the tree goes over. The PAW Patrol deploys, and upon reaching the tree, get right to work, at least after Chase saves Little Hootie when he falls off the severed trunk as he falls asleep, due to owls normally being nocturnal. With Little Hootie asleep in Chase's hat, Chase leaves him on a flat rock then gets to work, quietly barking to activate his winch. Once Chase has secured his winch, Rubble starts digging. Little Hootie wakes up to check on his mom, but the tree begins to slip further toward the cliff edge. Chase's police truck is being dragged after it by his winch, but he is able to anchor it against a large rock to stabilize the tree. Chase knows the branch that his winch is wrapped around will not last much longer, but Rubble figures something out and uses his bulldozer to lift the tree high enough for Little Hootie's mom to escape, and just in time as well. The branch finally snaps, and the tree slides over the edge completely and into the sea. With Little Hootie and his mom safe, Chase introduces himself to Mama Hootie, and even Rubble recognizes the response, saying that "you don't have to speak Owl, to tell that was a thank you." Chase responds by telling her "You're welcome. Whenever you're in trouble, just hoot for help!" Chase soon finds a much thicker and sturdier tree for them to live in now. As Mama and Little Hootie move into their new home, Chase is saddened, until Rubble reminds him he can always visit them from time to time to see how they are doing. This perks Chase up, and he, Rubble, and Ryder quietly hoot "sleep tight," to Little Hootie and his mom as they get a good day's sleep, while Ryder, Rubble, and Chase return to the Lookout, the episode ending with a shot of Mama and Little Hootie as they sleep peacefully in their new home. *Use his winch so the tree doesn't fall. *Use his rig to dig under the tree trunk and let the owl out. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Marshall and chase on the case.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Canada.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall and Chase on the Case!'' (Kaboom!) PAW Patrol Dive in and Roll Out DVD.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Dive in and Roll Out'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Russia.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|Маршалл и Чейз спешат на помощь! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille L'anniversaire surprise DVD.jpg|link=L'Anniversaire surprise|''L'Anniversaire surprise'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują superpsa DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują superpsa|''Pieski ratują superpsa'' PAW Patrol Den store kakekonkurransen & andre eventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Big Cake Competition|''Den store kakekonkurransen'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|''Marshall und Chase lösen den Fall!'' (Toggolino) Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 7 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 7|''Sezona 1 DVD 7'' 汪汪隊立大功 汪汪隊立大功4 DVD.jpg|link=汪汪隊立大功4|汪汪隊立大功4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Hoot's Pages Category:Chase calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Mama Hootie needs rescuing Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Simon Nicholson Category:2014 Episodes Category:Debut of a single-priority character